


Fishing World

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, False Identity, First Kiss, First Time, Fishing, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-18
Updated: 2003-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack macht im Angel-Forum eine sehr interessante Bekanntschaft. Werden sie noch weitere Gesprächsthemen als nur Fische haben?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishing World

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Danke an Minnesota fürs Beta-lesen!  
> 2\. Stingray = Stachelrochen, Jellyfish= Qualle

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _From: Stingray_  
_To: Jellyfish_  
_Hi Jelly,_  
_Was hältst du von dem neuen Wobbler „Big mouth“? Soll ja sehr langsam sinken. Und mit einer Tauchtiefe von 1, 50 m wäre er doch sehr geeignet, oder?_  
_Der grün-gelbe gefällt mir am besten, sieht irgendwie *appetitlich* aus – ich meine, falls ich ein Fisch wäre._  
_Übrigens, heute hat er im Vorbeigehen meinen Arm gestreift. *seufz*. Ich musste direkt aufpassen, dass ich nicht mitten im Weg stehen blieb, nur, um das Gefühl noch etwas länger auszukosten._  
_Gruß, Stingray._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jack grinste, als er die E-Mail las. Das war typisch für Stingray. Erst schrieb sie etwas, was auf großen Fachverstand schließen ließ und dann entschied sie sich für einen Köder, weil sie sich in einen Fisch hineinversetzte und überlegte, was ihr als Fisch wohl am besten schmecken würde. Ein bisschen verrückt war sie ja schon. Aber seit er sie vor einigen Monaten im Angel-Forum kennen gelernt hatte, schaute er wenigstens regelmäßig in seinen elektronischen Briefkasten, denn er wartete immer ungeduldig auf eine ihrer drolligen Mails.

Es hatte damit angefangen, dass sie sich als eine der wenigen Frauen in dem Forum angemeldet hatte und viele, ziemlich unbeholfene, von jeglichem Sachverstand ungetrübte Fragen gestellt hatte. Einige der anderen Mitglieder hatten reichlich hochnäsig geantwortet und das hatte Jack so sehr gewurmt, dass er ihr eine ausführliche Mail geschickt hatte. Sie hatte zurück geschrieben und sich überschwänglich bei ihm bedankt. Tja, und seit jenem Zeitpunkt nahm sie an, dass der User Jellyfish auch weiblich war. Frauensolidarität und so. Er hatte bisher noch nicht den Mut aufgebracht, es richtig zu stellen.

Außerdem war es lustig. Sie schrieb ihm inzwischen Sachen, die sie einem Mann sicher nie geschrieben hätte. So die ganze Geschichte mit ihrem Chef, in den sie heftigst verliebt war, und der einfach keine Notiz von ihr nehmen wollte. Sie lebte von flüchtigen Berührungen, Blicken, in die sie etwas hereininterpretierte und Träumen. Träumen, an denen sie Jellyfish manchmal teilhaben ließ. Traurigen, sehnsuchtvollen Träumen, denn das Objekt ihrer Begierde war offensichtlich so etwas von stur, dass es zum Heulen war.

Jack klickte auf die Antwort-Taste und schrieb:

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_From: Jellyfish_  
_To : Stingray_  
_Hi Stingray,_  
_ich habe auch von den neuen Wobblern gelesen, wäre einen Versuch wert, sie auszuprobieren. Deine Farbwahl ist ausgezeichnet! *g* Obwohl, wenn ich ein Fisch wäre, würde ich lieber den orangenen fressen! *bg*_  
_Warum hast du ihn nicht am Arm festgehalten, wenn er dir so nah war? Hattest du dir nicht fest vorgenommen, ihm endlich mal einen deutlichen Hinweis zu geben? Komm schon, Stingray, wie soll er es wissen, wenn du ihm nichts sagst?_  
_Aber wieso gebe ich dir überhaupt Ratschläge? Ich befolge sie ja selber nicht! Ich habe heute während der ganzen Konferenz kein Wort mitbekommen, denn er hat einen Vortrag gehalten und ich konnte nur auf die Bewegung seiner Lippen achten. Was er gesagt hat, ist leider völlig an mir vorbeigegangen. Ich werde wohl nachher noch seinen Bericht lesen müssen. Aber wenn du seine Lippen sehen könntest, würdest du mich verstehen. So zum Küssen!!!_  
_Gruß Jellyfish_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jack schickte die Mail los und seufzte. Das war ein weiterer angenehmer Vorteil davon, dass Stingray ihn für eine Frau hielt. Er konnte ihr von Daniel vorschwärmen, ohne Verdacht zu erregen. Was war unauffälliger als wenn eine Frau einer anderen Frau von einem gutaussehenden, leider unerreichbaren männlichen Exemplar vorschwärmte? Nichts! Eben, und deshalb würde er ihr auch nicht mitteilen, dass er bedauerlicherweise ebenfalls zu der Gattung gehörte, über die sie beide manchmal so gnadenlos ablästerten. Dafür tat es viel zu gut, jemandem von seiner unerreichbaren Liebe zu schreiben, auch wenn es unter falschen Vorzeichen war.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Daniel betrat müde sein Appartement und ließ sich ermattet auf das Sofa fallen. Er angelte nach der Packung Kekse, die noch auf dem Sofatisch lag und stopfte sich zwei in den Mund. Er war mal wieder nicht zum Essen gekommen, weil er den Vortrag über die mesopotamischen Einflüsse auf P57 R44 am Vormittag noch ganz kurzfristig umgestellt hatte. Er hatte extra noch diese Computer-Animation mit hereingenommen, aber auch das hatte Jack nicht von seinem teilnahmslosen Starren abhalten können. Daniel war sich sicher, dass O´Neill nicht ein einziges Wort, von dem, was er gesagt hatte, mitbekommen hatte. Wenn Jack nicht so gut darin wäre, zu improvisieren, hätte der General das sicher auch bemerkt. So aber hatte O´Neill geistesgegenwärtig einfach die letzte Aussage noch einmal zu einer Frage umformuliert und Hammond hatte ihn sogar gelobt: „Das ist ein sehr interessanter Punkt, den Sie da ansprechen, Jack.“ Daniel hätte schwören können, dass das aber auch der einzige Punkt war, der nicht durch Jacks Kopf gerauscht war, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen.

Verflucht, was sollte er denn noch tun, um Jacks Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken? Er setzte die Brille ab und strich über seine müden Augen. Vielleicht wäre es an der Zeit, mal zu überlegen, wie lange er das Spielchen noch treiben wollte. Irgendwann wäre von seinem eigenen Selbst nicht mehr so ganz viel übrig. Er trainierte, um genauso fit zu sein, wie es die hohen Anforderungen an das restliche Team vorschrieben. Obwohl er weiterhin als Zivilist geführt wurde, nahm er Schiessunterricht, um für das Team ein vollwertiges Mitglied zu werden. Und jetzt war er so tief gesunken, dass er sogar schon seine wissenschaftlichen Vorträge mit Zeichentrick-Animationen aufpeppte, nur damit Jack Interesse zeigte. Interesse an ihm, an dem, was er tat, an dem, was er war. Aber war er das wirklich noch? Entwickelte er sich nicht langsam zu dem, von dem er hoffte, dass es Jacks Idealvorstellung entsprach? Mit dem kleinen, leider niemals zu korrigierenden Fehler, dass er immer das falsche Geschlecht haben würde?

Daniel wollte noch einen Keks aus der Tüte fischen, doch leider war sie leer. Er schüttete die letzten Krümel in seine Hand und leckte er sie ab. Danach zerknüllte er die Tüte und ließ sie zurück auf den Tisch fallen.

Er hatte sich sogar in diesem Fisch-Forum angemeldet, um vorbereitet zu sein, *falls* Jack ihn einmal in seine Hütte einladen sollte! Wie weit konnte sich ein Mensch eigentlich noch verbiegen und verleugnen? Er hasste Angeln! Er würde nie einen der Fische töten können, sollte wirklich einer anbeißen! Das einzig Gute, was ihm dieses blöde Fisch-Forum eingebracht hatte, war eine Internet-Bekanntschaft. Nein, er sollte wohl eher Internet-Freundschaft sagen. Denn Jellyfish war als einzige bereit gewesen, einem blutigen Anfänger Auskunft zu erteilen. Und jetzt war sie die einzige, der er schreiben konnte, wie die Sache mit Jack stand. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Jellyfish angenommen, er sei weiblich und das erwies sich jetzt als sehr vorteilhaft. So hatte er sich in ihren Augen einfach in die Riege der weiblichen Angestellten eingereiht, die ihren Chef anschmachteten, ohne ihn je haben zu können. Wenn sie nur wüsste, wie wahr das in seinem Fall war!

Daniel schlurfte erschöpft in die Küche, grabschte sich achtlos ein Stück Käse und eine Packung Cracker und setzte sich dann vor den Computer. Ja! Eine weitere Nachricht von Jellyfish!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_From: Jellyfish_  
_To: Stingray_  
_Nachtrag: Hi Stingray, ich wollte dich nur noch wissen lassen, dass ich nicht nur seine Lippen küssen könnte! Ich könnte alles an ihm küssen, das hatte ich in der letzten Mail wohl nicht so ganz klar rübergebracht!_  
_Also wie gesagt alles: von den Lippen über den Hals, seine Brust hinunter, dann seinen festen, muskulösen Bauch und noch etwas tiefer…. *lol*, jetzt wird es pornographisch, jetzt höre ich lieber auf!!_  
_Gute Nacht, schlaf gut, träum was Schönes,_  
_Jellyfish_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

Daniel schmunzelte. Jellyfish war genauso hoffnungslos verliebt wie er. Und auch sie war in ihrer Phantasie schon viel weiter, als im wirklichen Leben. Sie ergänzten sich wirklich prächtig. Aber immerhin gab es für Jellyfish noch Hoffnung. Warum sollte sie nicht irgendwann einmal den netten Mitarbeiter bekommen, der noch dazu in derselben Firma wie sie beschäftigt war? Der Bursche musste echt blind sein, wenn er noch nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie witzig und liebenswert Jellyfish war, auch wenn sie sich manchmal etwas ruppig gab. Daniel seufzte laut auf und antwortete.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_From: Stingray_  
_To: Jellyfish_  
_Hättest ruhig weiter schreiben können! *bg* Du weißt doch, so leicht bin ich nicht zu schockieren! Was denkst du denn wohl, was mir vor dem Einschlafen so durch den Kopf geht? Könnte man glatt die Filmindustrie mit revolutionieren!_  
_Der heutige Tag war wirklich beschissen! Ich habe dir doch von dem Projekt erzählt, das ich vorbereiten sollte? Und? Nichts!! Er hat die ganze Zeit vor sich hin gedöst! Ich hätte einen Handstand dazu machen können, er hätte keine Notiz von mir genommen!_  
_Aber ein paar Mal hat er zu meiner blonden Kollegin geblickt. Ich weiß nicht, was ich daraus machen soll. Ich kann mir doch nicht die Haare färben lassen!_  
_Ach, Jelly, nach Tagen wie diesen möchte ich am liebsten alles hinwerfen. Warum ausgerechnet er? Warum? Habe ich masochistische Züge, dass ich ausgerechnet den einen haben will, der nicht das geringste Interesse an mir zeigt? Ich weiß, dass es nie einfach ist zwischen Vorgesetzen und Untergebenen. Aber ich denke, ich kenne ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er sich im Endeffekt darüber hinwegsetzen könnte, wenn er es wirklich wollte!_

_Jetzt nicht lachen: aber ich habe gestern Abend noch probiert, die Schnur auszuwerfen. So richtig schön elegant, wie du es mir beschrieben hast. Ich bin dazu auf den Balkon gegangen – und na ja. Das Ende vom Lied ist, ich habe jetzt einen riesigen, unentwirrbaren Knoten in dem Ding und werde es wohl nur noch wegwerfen können._  
_Bis dann mal, Stingray._  
_P.S. Ich werde die nächsten Tage nicht da sein, da wir eine Präsentation in Atlanta haben._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gut nur, dass Jellyfish ebenfalls einen Job hatte, der sie oft für mehrere Tage davon abhielt zu antworten. So stellte sie jedenfalls keine Fragen, die Daniel nur mit weiteren Halb-Lügen hätte beantworten können. Irgendwann einmal würde er ihr sagen müssen, dass er sie hinters Licht geführt hatte. Und je länger dieser Kontakt andauerte, je mehr sie dem anderen von sich selbst erzählten, umso schwerer fiel es Daniel, die Charade aufrecht zu erhalten. Aber im Moment brauchte er so nötig einen Menschen, dem er wenigstens ab und an mal erzählen konnte, wie er fühlte, so dass er mit schlechtem Gewissen noch daran festhielt.

\-----------------------------------------------

Die Mission, die Einheimischen und Colonel O´Neill waren nervtötend gewesen. Absolut ekelhaft – um die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Noch niemals zuvor war Jack so unaufmerksam, abgelenkt und ungerecht gewesen. Er hatte Carter angeblafft, weil sie einen Messwert falsch interpretiert hatte. Er hatte Daniel mit eisiger Nichtbeachtung gestraft, weil er vor lauter Begeisterung zwei Stunden ohne Film in der Kamera gefilmt hatte und alle Aufnahmen wiederholt werden mussten. Nur Teal´cs absolut ausdruckslose Mine hatte ihn davon abgehalten, sich auch noch mit dem Jaffa anzulegen.

Zu allem Überfluss hatten die Einheimischen eine auf Joghurt basierende Esskultur als Hauptnahrungsquelle, so dass Jack sich die drei Tage zwischen Notrationen, einem knurrenden Magen oder „bakteriell umgewandelter Milch“ zu entscheiden hatte. Das hatte nicht unbedingt zur Stimmungsaufbesserung beigetragen. Im Endeffekt gingen nicht nur die Einheimischen dem Teamleiter nach Möglichkeit aus dem Weg.

Sie brachten keine neuen Waffen, keine neuen Erkenntnisse über die Goa´uld oder Naquadah-Vorkommen mit. Dafür litten alle, außer dem Colonel, an Magenbeschwerden und Durchfall. Nicht alle Bakterien waren für die menschliche Darmflora wohl so harmlos gewesen, wie es den Anschein gehabt hatte.

Carter und Daniel verbrachten eine Nacht auf der Krankenstation, dann wurden sie auf Zwieback und Tee gesetzt und durften immerhin über das Wochenende nach Hause gehen.

\------------------------------------------

Jack saß antriebslos in seinem Wohnzimmer. Was für ein Desaster! So schlecht war schon lange keine Mission mehr gelaufen. Und alle waren sauer auf ihn, falls er die bösen Blicke und schnell abgewendeten Augen richtig interpretierte. Er brauchte jetzt einen seelischen Mülleimer. Es war Stingray gegenüber nicht fair, aber irgendwem musste er jetzt sein Leid klagen. Wer wäre da besser geeignet, als jemand, der ihn nur „schriftlich“ kannte? Nicht, dass er vorhatte, die Ereignisse zu beschönigen. Aber von seinen Kollegen, die auf der Mission dabei gewesen waren, erwartete er jetzt keinen unvoreingenommenen Beistand. Er ließ sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Computer plumpsen und startete das E-Mail Programm. Dann saß er unentschlossen vor den Tasten, denn er musste sich genau überlegen, wie er es schildern wollte, ohne zu viel von den tatsächlichen Ereignissen preiszugeben. Er holte sich ein Bier und begann zu tippen.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_From: Jellyfish_  
_To : Stingray_  
_Hi,_  
_Ich hoffe, du kommst bald von deiner Präsentation zurück. Noch mehr hoffe ich, dass es bei dir besser läuft als bei mir._  
_In den vergangenen Tagen hatten wir mehrere Besucher in unserer Firma und was macht *er*? Er läuft allem nach, was aufreizend mit dem Po wackelt! Ich meine, es gibt doch einen Unterschied zwischen Freundlichkeit und Hinterherhecheln, oder liege ich da falsch? Scheint er jedenfalls nicht so zu sehen! Er hat geflirtet! Schamlos! Okay, ich meine jeder Auftrag ist wichtig. Aber sich dafür … küssen lassen? Gleich am ersten Tag? Dabei war sie noch nicht mal hübsch, nur aufdringlich! Er guckt dazu, als könne er kein Wässerchen trüben, aber muss man sich von Kunden wirklich jeden Scheiß (entschuldige) bis ins Detail erklären lassen? Privat, allein, nach Dienstschluss, im Hotelzimmer?_  
_Meine Kollegen, die nehmen ihn natürlich immer sofort in Schutz. Wenn ich nur andeute, ob er nicht vielleicht etwas zu weit geht, verteidigen die ihn sofort. Mist, ich habe jetzt die halbe Firma gegen mich, weil ich gewagt habe, etwas gegen unseren Musterknaben zu sagen!_  
_Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich tun soll. Ich weiß nur, dass es so nicht weiter gehen kann._  
_Hoffe, du antwortest bald,_  
_Jellyfish_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nachdem Jack die Mail losgeschickt hatte, saß er noch lange vor dem Rechner und starrte die sich windenden Muster des Bildschirmschoners an.

Er hatte seiner Internet-Freundin nur einen Teil des Problems geschildert. Denn er wusste partout nicht, wie er ihr schreiben sollte, dass er die Befürchtung hegte, dass Daniel vielleicht doch nur an Frauen interessiert sei. Das Lügengeflecht begann sich zu verdichten und unüberschaubar zu werden. Die Frage ob weiblich oder männlich gewann auf einmal an Brisanz. Lange würde er diese Halbwahrheiten nicht mehr aufrechterhalten können.

Als er den Rechner dann herunterfahren wollte, sah er, dass noch eine Mail für ihn eingegangen war. Vielleicht hatte Stingray ja noch einen guten Ratschlag für ihn, der ihn besser schlafen lassen würde. Er las:

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_From: Stingray_  
_To: Jellyfish_  
_Hallo Jelly,_  
_ich kann dich nur zu gut verstehen. Mein Besuch in Atlanta war auch die reinste Katastrophe. Mein Chef war so ein altes Ekel, wie du es dir nicht vorstellen kannst. Ich gebrauche nur selten Schimpfworte, aber er war zum Kotzen! Schlecht vorbereitet – wie auch, er hatte ja meinen Vortrag verschlafen! – hat er uns nur Steine in den Weg gelegt. Ich habe versucht, seine Unfreundlichkeit auszugleichen, aber so ganz ist es mir nicht gelungen._  
_Weißt du, was das Verrückte ist? Für Sekundenbruchteile hatte ich den Eindruck, dass Eifersucht das Motiv seines Handelns ist. Aber dann frage ich dich, warum rückt er nicht endlich damit heraus? Warum fragt er mich nicht mal? Lädt mich mal zum Essen ein? Zum Fischen *g*? (Wo ich jetzt theoretisch schon so gut vorbereitet bin!)_  
_Und was deinen verehrten Mitarbeiter angeht, kannst du nicht ebenfalls mit dem Po wackeln, wenn er so darauf steht? Und falls er wirklich gleich am ersten Abend mit der Kundin ins Bett gehüpft ist – vergiss ihn! Du bist mehr wert!_  
_Es gibt so viele nette Männer – und Frauen! - vielleicht solltest du dir mal überlegen, ob sich das mit ihm lohnt._  
_Gute Nacht,_  
_Stingray_

_  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

_From: Jellyfish_  
_To: Stingray_  
_Hey, nicht so schnell!_  
_Was heißt hier “nette Männer und Frauen”? Soll ich mir jemanden von meiner Sorte suchen?_  
_Jelly_

_  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Jack starrte einen Moment auf das Geschriebene, dann schickte er seine Mail los. Vielleicht war der Moment, die Wahrheit zu sagen doch näher als er angenommen hatte.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_From: Stingray_  
_To : Jellyfish_  
_Hättest du Probleme damit?_  
_Stingray  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Daniel seufzte. Er hoffte nicht, denn wenn ja, dann wäre das wohl das Ende ihrer E-Mail Bekanntschaft. Wenn Jelly herausfinden würde, dass er ein Mann war, der auf Männer stand…. Aber halt! Vielleicht nahm sie jetzt an, dass er eine Frau war, die auf Frauen stand? Oh, oh! Zu spät für Erklärungen, die Nachricht war schon gesendet!

Gespannt und mit leicht zittrigen Fingern rief Daniel die Antwort-Mail von Jellyfish auf.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_From: Jellyfish_  
_To : Stingray_  
_Nö, nicht die geringsten. *bg* Warum auch?_  
_Jelly_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Warum auch? Jack schaute seinen Worten noch lange nach. Warum auch, wenn sich sein ganzes Denken in schon ungesunder Weise nur noch um einen einzigen Mann drehte? Warum auch, wenn ihm schon nicht einmal mehr das Bier schmeckte, weil er es allein trinken musste? Warum auch, wenn er mit offenen Augen in eine Katastrophe hineinlief und es doch nicht aufhalten konnte? Er würde sich morgen bei Carter und Teal´c für sein unmögliches Benehmen entschuldigen müssen, sonst wäre noch viel mehr vom Verfall bedroht als nur seine geistige Gesundheit. Die beiden konnten ja wirklich nichts dafür, dass Daniel so ein ignorantes Miststück war. Noch im Nachhinein kribbelte es ihm in den Fingern, den Archäologen kräftig durchzuschütteln. Wie er mit dieser Powackel-Tussi abgezogen war! Er war schon auf den Bericht gespannt, was angeblich in der Hütte der Dame vorgefallen war! Montag früh würde er es wissen. Was sollte er jetzt nur den restlichen Tag machen? Ha! Erlösung! Eine neue Mail war reingeflattert!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_From: Stingray_  
_To: Jellyfish_  
_Gut! Ich kann dir das jetzt nicht alles erklären, das würde ein zu großes Durcheinander geben, aber es freut mich, dass du so denkst._  
_Etwas ganz anderes: Ich habe gerade etwas über Eisfischen gelesen. Hast du das schon mal gemacht? Ich meine, es ist ja das einzige, was zurzeit geht. Vor März, April wird man wohl kaum wieder richtig Angeln gehen können._  
_Also, der Bericht darüber sah ganz interessant aus – wenngleich auch ziemlich kalt!!_  
_Beste Grüße_  
_Stingray  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Es war nicht das, was Daniel eigentlich hatte schreiben wollen, aber noch mehr Unwahrheiten wollte er Jelly nicht auftischen. Wenigstens ein Problem hatten sie ja schon mal aus dem Weg geräumt, vielleicht könnte sie seine Beweggründe für diese Geheimhaltungspolitik dann ja besser verstehen, wenn – falls – er ihr mal die Wahrheit schreiben würde. Mensch, könnte er sich nicht in jemanden wie Jelly verlieben? Dann wäre alles viel einfacher! Wenn Jack noch lange so rumekelte, sollte er es sich wirklich mal überlegen. Das war ja kein Leben, was er da führte! Und als Liebesleben war es ja eine gänzliche Fehlanzeige! Aber Mist, so lange er bei dem Wort „Liebesleben“ doch immer nur ein spöttisches Grinsen, braune Augen und silberdurchzogene Haare vor Augen hatte, machte es wohl gar keinen Sinn, jemand anderes treffen zu wollen.

\--------------------------------

Eisfischen? Auf was für hirnrissige Ideen war Stingray denn jetzt wieder gekommen? Das hörte sich ja schon genauso an, als würde man sich den Hintern dabei festfrieren! Nee, Angeln, das sollte was Gemütliches, Entspannendes sein. Etwas, um die Seele baumeln zu lassen. Nichts, um sich die Zehen abzufrieren und arme Fische aus ihrem Winterschlaf zu wecken. Jack grinste. Na, das sollte er Stingray lieber nicht schreiben, sonst glaubte sie ihm noch, dass Fische Winterschlaf hielten und das wäre doch wirklich zu peinlich, wenn sie das ihrem Chef gegenüber mal fallen ließ. Aber es wäre sicher eine Überraschung, wenn Stingray ihren Vorgesetzten zu einem perfekten Eisangel-Ausflug einladen würde. Vielleicht würde das den Durchbruch bringen. Jack überlegte noch ein bisschen hin und her, dann beschloss er, mal absolut selbstlos zu sein und rief kurzentschlossen das E-Mail Programm wieder auf.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_From: Jellyfish_  
_To: Stingray_  
_Hi Stingray,_  
_Ich habe *die* Idee! Ich werde dir beibringen, was beim Eisfischen zu beachten ist und dann arrangierst du ein Wochenende für deinen Chef! Wenn ihn das nicht auf den richtigen Weg bringt, weiß ich auch nicht!_  
_Wenn du Zeit hast, können wir uns am Samstag in Manitou Springs treffen. Ich kenne den Besitzer der Fischteiche und dort könnten wir mit Sicherheit mal das Eisfischen ausprobieren. Ich würde alles mitbringen, was man dazu braucht._  
_Also, was denkst du? Hättest du Lust? Das wäre sicher eine einmalige Sache, um deinen Chef endlich zu überzeugen!_  
_Gruß Jelly_  
_P.S. Eine Sache noch, bei meinem Äußeren habe ich ein klein wenig geschummelt, also nicht enttäuscht sein, wenn du mich dann siehst._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Uff, entweder hatte er jetzt gerade eine Riesendummheit gemacht oder er war wirklich dabei, Stingray zu ihrem Glück zu verhelfen. Da es ja nicht auf ewig so weiter ging mit den Halbwahrheiten, war jetzt vielleicht der geeignete Zeitpunkt, die Wahrheit zu sagen und etwas Gutes zu tun. Er hoffte es jedenfalls.

  
\-----------------------------

So, da naht die Stunde der Wahrheit, musste auch Daniel denken, als er die Mail las. Falls er die Einladung annahm, gäbe es kein Zurück mehr. Ob ihre … Freundschaft dem gewachsen war? Aber wenn er Jack wirklich zu einem perfekt organisierten Ausflug zum Eisfischen einladen könnte, bei dem nichts fehlte, war es wahrscheinlich das Risiko wert. Er sollte sich aber mit Jelly an irgendeinem öffentlichen Platz, unter Menschen, treffen, nicht unbedingt direkt an dem Eisloch. Könnte sein, dass sie es dann vielleicht nicht ganz so gelassen aufnähme, dass er ein Mann war.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_From: Stingray_  
_To: Jellyfish_  
_Das ist eine phantastische Idee! Wenn du wirklich bereit bist, mir am Samstag alles zu erklären, was ich wissen muss, wäre das toll!_  
_Ich schlage vor, wir treffen uns um 9 Uhr in dem dortigen Pancake-House zum Frühstück und fahren dann gemeinsam raus. Was denkst du?_  
_Gruß Stingray_  
_P.S. Da Mogeln wohl zum Geschäft gehört: auch ich habe mich nicht ganz korrekt beschrieben, so dass du mich wohl nicht auf Anhieb erkennen wirst. Was hältst du davon, wir haben als Erkennungszeichen beide die neueste Ausgabe von „Fishing-World“ dabei?  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Ein *Blind-Date*? Jack war begeistert! Und jetzt, da er eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, fühlte er sich deutlich erleichtert. Egal wie die Geschichte letztendlich ausgehen würde, er hatte lange schon nicht mehr so viel Spaß gehabt, wie bei der Vorbereitung dieses Ausflugs, auch wenn er erst noch einen neuen Eisbohrer kaufen musste. Nun hoffte er nur noch, dass Stingray nicht gerade wie Ozzy Osbourne aussah, so nachhaltig wie sie in jeder Mail darauf hinwies, dass ihm eine gewaltige Überraschung bevorstand. Ansonsten war er ziemlich optimistisch, dass der Samstag ein Erfolg würde.

In bester Laune stieg er früh morgens in seinen vollbestückten Jeep und fuhr nach Manitou Springs.

Mit einem sehr mulmigen Gefühl im Magen stieg Daniel in sein Auto und war schon zwei Stunden zu früh im Pancake-House, wo er mit unendlichen Mengen von Kaffee versuchte, seine Nervosität zu bekämpfen. Das führte dazu, dass er ein paar Mal zum Klo rennen musste und als er das dritte Mal wieder zurück kam, saß genau in seinem Blickfeld: … Jack!

Das war so unerwartet, dass er den Karpfen-Blick – wortloses Auf –und Zuklappen des Mundes - bekam und im ersten Moment keinen Ton rausbrachte.

Dafür polterte Jack lautstark durch das noch kaum besuchte Restaurant: „Daniel?!?“

Daniel trat zu dem Tisch, an dem Jack sich mit einem Pancake und einem Kaffee niedergelassen hatte.

Gerade als er antworten wollte, fiel sein Blick auf die neueste Ausgabe von „Fishing-World“, die gut sichtbar neben Jacks Tablett lag.

Fishing-World? Jack? Um diese Uhrzeit? Hier? Oh, nein!

Alles in Daniels Kopf überschlug sich in Sekundenbruchteilen. Er war hereingelegt worden! Er hatte keine Ahnung, seit wann Jack wusste, dass er dahinter steckte. Er konnte sich im Moment auch nicht vorstellen, wann Jack den Plan gefasst hatte, ihn auflaufen zu lassen. Aber nicht einen Wimpernschlag lang zog er in Betracht, dass es nicht so sein könnte. Denn plötzlich machte für ihn Jacks Benehmen der letzten Tage, ja Wochen, Sinn. Grausamen Sinn. Jack wusste, dass er von ihm sprach, wenn er von seinem „Chef“ schrieb und Jack hatte ihn zu immer weiteren Vertraulichkeiten herausgefordert mit wohlplatzierten, eigenen Pseudo-Geständnissen. Kein Wunder, dass sie sich heute hier, außerhalb des SGC, trafen, um die Sache zu bereinigen. Daniel schloss einen Moment die Augen und spürte, wie ihm der Boden unter den Füßen wegsackte. Jahre von gemeinsamer Arbeit, Freundschaften und die faszinierendsten Erlebnisse seines Lebens fanden hier und jetzt ein Ende. Weil er in seiner Hybris angenommen hatte, er könnte Jack haben! Könnte Jack mit einem Trick erobern! Kein Wunder, dass Jack ihn in letzter Zeit so behandelt hatte, als wäre er Luft!

Er würde Jack die Sache erleichtern. Mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck ließ er sich gegenüber von Jack am Tisch nieder und zog sein Exemplar von „Fishing-World“ aus der Innentasche seines Anoraks. Er legte es neben Jacks Heft und brachte mit Mühe: „Es tut mir leid“ heraus, dann starrte er die Tischplatte vor sich an und fuhr mit einem Finger die Musterung nach.

Okay, Daniel benahm sich ja manchmal wie Dr. Seltsam, aber sein jetziges Benehmen erschien selbst Jack mehr als bizarr. Seine Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben, er legte den Kopf leicht schief und musterte Daniel. Dann fiel sein Blick zum ersten Mal auf das Heft, das Daniel auf den Tisch gelegt hatte: Fishing-World. Fishing-World? Aber wieso hatte Daniel Fishing-World dabei? Der interessierte sich doch gar nicht fürs Angeln! Also wieso…? Hieß das etwa …? Oh, Mann! Bedeutete das etwa, Daniel …, Daniel wäre …?

„Stingray?“, platzte er heraus.

Daniel blickte immer noch nicht auf und murmelte erneut: „Ja, es tut mir leid, Jack.“

Jack lehnte sich zurück und kratzte sich am Kopf. Mal ganz langsam. Daniel war … Stingray. Daniel trieb sich tatsächlich unter falscher Identität im Netz herum! Okay, er auch, aber bei ihm war das was anderes. Er konnte ja schlecht als Colonel O´Neill, Air Force-Pilot, durchs Netz wandern, oder? Aber Daniel war die Frau, die er heute treffen sollte. Daniel war die Frau, die ihren Chef liebte und ihm zuliebe Eisfischen erlernen wollte. Daniel war nur in dem Fisch-Forum, weil sie… äh, …er jemanden beeindrucken wollte, der gerne Angeln ging! Daniel ….!

Jetzt war ihm klar, dass Daniel, sofort als er das Heft gesehen hatte, erkannt haben musste, dass er Jellyfish war - ging halt nichts über ein klein wenig Genialität. Daniel wusste, dass er, Jellyfish-Jack, einen seiner Mitarbeiter, sprich ihn liebte. Und Daniel war ganz versessen darauf, ihn, seinen Chef, in sein Bettchen zu bekommen, wenn man den E-Mails glauben durfte. Jack war irrsinnig stolz auf seine Kombinationsgabe! Das fügte sich ja alles viel viel besser als gedacht zusammen! Aber warum zum Teufel schaute Daniel jetzt gerade als wäre der Himmel über ihm eingestürzt?

„Daniel?“, fragte Jack ratlos.

Daniel schaute auf und Jack sah in seinen Augen eine solche bodenlose Verzweiflung, dass ihm zum ersten Mal Zweifel an seiner wunderschönen Theorie kamen. Huh, sah ganz so aus, als hätte er irgendetwas übersehen. Nur was? Für gewöhnlich war Daniel doch der Optimist des Teams. Selbst wenn die Aliens schon mit den Waffen in ihre Richtung wedelten, konnte er immer noch mit unverbesserlicher Hoffnung fragen: „Glaubst du nicht, dass sie uns nur mit einem Winken begrüßen wollen?“ Warum versagte diese Zuversicht gerade in diesem Moment und ließ ihn, Jack, mit der undankbaren und ungewohnten Aufgabe zurück, Daniel davon zu überzeugen, dass alles gut werden würde?

„Das einzige, was ich nicht verstehen kann ist: warum hast du so lange gewartet?“, unterbrach Daniel leise seine wandernden Gedanken. „Ich liefere dir doch schon seit Wochen genügend belastendes Material. Warum hast du nicht schon vor Wochen damit Schluss gemacht? War es so interessant… Oh! Ich verstehe! Wer hat sich sonst noch alles über meine Mails totgelacht?“ Getroffen schaute er Jack an.

„Himmelherrgott noch einmal! Daniel! Da haben Fische ja mehr Verstand als du! Warum sollte ich irgendwem deine Mails zeigen?“

„Warum nicht? Bestimmt war es sehr witzig zu sehen, wie ich mich immer weiter da rein verstrickte“, erwiderte Daniel bitter.

„Ist es dir noch nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass…“

Ihre Bedienung – Shelley, wie das große Namensschild verkündete, - trat gerade in dem Moment mit einer Kanne Kaffee an ihren Tisch und fragte Jack ausgesprochen freundlich: „Darf ich Ihnen noch Kaffee nachschenken, Sir?“

„Wie?“, fragte Jack ungehalten über die Unterbrechung, antwortete dann aber freundlicher: „Eh…nein. Nein, danke.“ Dann wandte sich seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Daniel zu.

„Sie noch?“, fragte Shelley Daniel schon wesentlich weniger freundlich und Jack konnte nur vermuten, dass Daniel bereits so viel von dem Zeug zu sich genommen hatte, dass das ihre ganze Mischkalkulation für diesen Monat durcheinander brachte.

„Nein, danke“, winkte er ab und mit sichtlicher Erleichterung verschwand Shelley an den Nebentisch.

Als auch noch das Äquivalent des örtlichen Bowling-Clubs laut schnatternd zum Frühstücken das Restaurant betrat, meinte Jack genervt: „Komm, lass uns ein Stück gehen. Es wird mir hier zu voll.“ Er ließ für Shelley ein Trinkgeld auf dem Tisch liegen und erhob sich. Die beiden Männer traten vor die Tür und die eisige Luft ließ sie sofort die Kragen ihrer Jacken hochschlagen.

„Ich brauche noch Handschuhe aus dem Auto“, meinte Daniel als Jack losstapfen wollte.

Jack begleitete ihn zu seinem Wagen, wo Daniel noch Mütze, Handschuhe und einen Schal aussuchte. Dann war er bereit, Jack zu den Fischteichen zu folgen. Die ersten hundert Meter legten sie schweigend zurück. Die Sonne kam jetzt über die Berge und brachte die Schneelandschaft zum Funkeln. Seit den letzten Schneefällen war niemand mehr hier heraus gekommen und nur die eine oder andere Tierspur zog sich durch das unberührte Weiß. Aber keiner der Männer schenkte der Schönheit der Natur die geringste Beachtung. Daniel stapfte eine Weile in Jacks Spur, bis er zu ihm aufschloss. Keiner wusste genau, wie er das unterbrochene Gespräch wieder aufnehmen sollte.

Daniel versuchte sich gerade krampfhaft daran zu erinnern, was er Jack alles geschrieben hatte und vor allem *wie* er es ihm geschrieben hatte. Jetzt im Nachhinein, als er alle Mails, an die er sich noch erinnerte, so auf einen Schlag Revue passieren ließ, erschien es ihm monströs, was er Jellyfisch so alles anvertraut hatte. Jack so alles eingestanden hatte, korrigierte er sich sofort. Das reichte von schwärmerischen Ergüssen über die Appetitlichkeit von Jacks Körper bis zu bewundernden Aufzählungen seiner erfreulichen Charaktereigenschaften unter ganz bewusster Auslassung seiner weniger erfreulichen. In diesem Moment hätte Daniel gerne jedes einzelne Wort zurückgenommen und wie schon so oft, liebend gern die Zeit zurückgedreht. Er fühlte sich bloßgestellt, wie schon lange nicht mehr in seinem Leben.

Warum bringst du es dann nicht hinter dich?, fragte er sich. Als die Antwort, die er sich darauf geben musste, lautete: weil er fürchtete, dass es das letzte Mal war, dass er Jack sah und er keine Sekunde davon aufgeben wollte, war für ihn das Maß voll. Angewidert von sich selbst blieb er abrupt stehen. Das hier war nicht der Daniel, der sich sein ganzes Leben hatte allein durchboxen müssen – gegen mehr als einen Widerstand. Der stark und entschieden war und wusste, was er wollte, selbst wenn alle gegen ihn waren. Dieser Daniel hier war ein Waschlappen und er gedachte, sich nicht länger mit diesem neuen Selbst abzufinden und beschloss, augenblicklich, wieder den alten Daniel hervorzuholen.

„Jack!“, wandte er sich entschieden an den anderen Mann. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte die Mails nicht geschrieben. Aber da es nun mal geschehen ist, will ich dir nur sagen, dass ich jedes Wort so gemeint habe, wie ich es geschrieben habe. Es tut mir leid, dass … Nein, es tut mir nicht leid“, verbesserte er sich mit fester Stimme und schaute Jack direkt an. „So weißt du jetzt wenigstens, warum ich mich in diesem dusseligen Angel-Forum angemeldet habe.“ Er versuchte ein Grinsen, was mit zusammengepressten Lippen aber nicht sehr überzeugend gelang.

„Hey, das Forum ist nicht dusselig!“

„Doch ist es! Und es sitzen da nur so Machos rum, die denken sie wären weiß Gott wer, nur weil sie so einen armen Fisch mit einem Köder täuschen und ihn dann tot schlagen. Anschließend prahlen sie damit wie außerordentlich riesig und gefährlich der kleine Fisch war. Und je länger die Angel, desto toller der Typ.“ Daniel hatte sich in Rage geredet und funkelte Jack herausfordernd an.

„Die Länge der Angel hat gar nichts …“, begann Jack belehrend, doch dann besann er sich und endete mit: „Ich denke, Daniel, wir sind jetzt etwas vom Thema abgekommen, oder?“

„Ich dachte, die Fisch-Mails wären unser Thema“, erwiderte Daniel trotzig und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Jack schloss sich ihm an und in stummer Übereinkunft hielten sie auf die kleine Hütte zu, die in einiger Entfernung am Ufer des Sees stand.

„Die Fisch-Mails, wie du sie so treffend nennst, sind unser Thema“, gestand ihm Jack zu. „Aber wenn du jedes Wort so gemeint hast, wie du es geschrieben hast, sehe ich nicht, wo dein Problem liegt.“

„Nein?“, lachte Daniel höhnisch. „Schon vergessen, dass ich dich ganz langsam ausziehen wollte? Ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen? Mich deinen Körper runterküssen wollte und die Eiscreme von dir ablecken wollte, von Stellen, die ich dir auch ganz genau geschildert habe?“, zitierte Daniel in Stichworten die expliziteste Mail, die er je an Jellyfish geschickt hatte.

„Ich fand die Vorstellung sehr sexy“, entgegnete Jack ehrlich.

„Komm, lass es gut sein, Jack“, meinte Daniel müde. Er ging um die kleine Hütte herum, bis er aus dem Wind heraus war und lehnte sich gegen die dort aufgestapelten Holzscheite.

Jack stellte sich neben ihn und schloss einen Moment die Augen, um sein Gesicht in die Sonne zu halten. Warum wollte Daniel auf einmal nichts mehr von dem wissen, was er ihm geschrieben hatte? Sie hatten erfreulicherweise doch sogar schon den wichtigsten Punkt in ihren E-Mails geklärt: keiner der beiden hatte etwas gegen eine gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehung einzuwenden. Hatte Daniel jetzt etwa … Angst? Konnte er zwar gut mit Worten umgehen, hatte aber Sorge, sie in die Tat umzusetzen?

Ganz behutsam legte Jack Daniel eine Hand auf den Oberarm: „Wir müssen doch nichts übereilen, Daniel. Klar würde ich mich gerne deinen Bauch runterküssen und nicht dort aufhören, wo ich in der Mail lieber mal aufgehört habe, aber das muss doch nicht sofort sein. Ich…“

„Jack, verspotte mich nicht noch! Sag, was du sagen musst und dann ist es gut“, rief Daniel zornig und machte einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass der Körperkontakt unterbrochen war.

In einer hilflosen Geste drehte Jack die Hände zur Seite und erwiderte jetzt ebenfalls leicht wütend über so viel Unverstand: „Aber das tue ich doch die ganze Zeit! Himmel, Daniel, musst du denn ausgerechnet heute einen Anfall von Begriffsstutzigkeit haben, wenn es um so etwas geht? Ich will auch jede Mail umsetzen: eins zu eins! Wie oft soll ich dir das denn noch sagen?“

„Das war jetzt das erste Mal!“, bemerkte Daniel zu Recht. Dann ging ihm auf, was dieser Satz noch bedeutete und er stammelte, von dieser neuen Perspektive völlig überrascht: „Das… du … du … hast … auch alles ernst gemeint?“

Jack schaute ihn einen Moment erstaunt an, dann brüllte er: „Jackson!! Willst du damit sagen, dass du ernsthaft angenommen hast, ich … ich … hätte das nur geschrieben, um … So etwas traust du mir zu??!“

„Was bitte, soll ich denn sonst glauben, wenn du dich in letzter Zeit wie ein Arschloch benommen hast?!“, brüllte Daniel zurück.

Sie starrten sich an - beide leicht geschockt über Daniels ungewohnte Wortwahl. Erst wollte Jack noch weiter meckern, doch dann schoss es ihm durch Kopf, was das über Daniels traurige Vergangenheit aussagte, wenn er gleich das Schlechteste annahm. Und dann vergaß Jack sowieso jeden Tadel, den er gerade äußern wollte, denn über Daniels Gesicht begann sich ein breites Grinsen auszubreiten. Seine Augen begannen zu strahlen und er trat wieder einen Schritt auf Jack zu.

Er ergriff den Kragen von Jacks Jacke mit beiden Händen, drückte ihn gegen den Holzstapel und flüsterte, nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt: „Es war also doch Eifersucht!“ Eine Frage hatte sich damit schon mal für ihn geklärt. Und er fügte für Jack hinzu: „Völlig unbegründete Eifersucht übrigens, wie du am Montag im meinem Bericht lesen wirst. Sie hat mir in der Hütte nur einige Pläne gezeigt.“

Doch er hatte noch eine zweite Frage und die gedachte er sofort danach zu klären. „ Sag, dass du alles ernst gemeint hast!“, forderte er Jack auf und verstärkte noch etwas den Griff, der Jack gegen den Holzstapel drückte.

Jack sah Daniels warmen Atem in der Luft kondensieren und glaubte, einen Lufthauch auf seinem Gesicht zu spüren. Mit Sicherheit spürte er die Holzscheite, die sich unangenehm in seine Waden und Oberschenkel drückten, hörte einen Vogel in der Ferne rufen und roch den Kaffee in Daniels Atem. Alle seine Sinne arbeiteten auf einmal auf Hochtouren, als versuchten sie, diesen Moment mit aller Macht in sein Gedächtnis einzugraben. Besonders als er jetzt krächzend „Ja“ flüsterte und dies für Daniel genug war, um sich noch den letzten Zentimeter vorzubeugen. Winterkalte Lippen berührte seine und legten Feuer an seine lange unterdrückten Empfindungen. Wie ein trockenes Blatt entzündeten sie sich mit einem Schlag und mit einem leisen Stöhnen riss er Daniel in seine Arme.

Die dicken Jacken, Handschuhe, Mützen und Schals ließen nur das Gesicht frei und so küsste er hektisch Daniels Wangen, Kinn, Nase und Stirn. „Ja“, wisperte er noch einmal und damit Daniel keinerlei Zweifel haben konnte, wiederholte er zur Sicherheit noch einmal: „Ja, ja, ja“, jede Bestätigung von einem Kuss begleitet.

„Alles?“, vergewisserte sich Daniel atemlos.  
„Alles!“  
„Hast du beim Schreiben immer an mich gedacht?“  
„Beim Schreiben und beim Lesen“, bestätigte Jack.

Es war schon merkwürdig. Beide hatten sich bisher kaum berührt und doch wussten beide schon ganz genau, was der andere wollte, was der andere erwartete. Und es war Daniel, der es mit einem schiefen Grinsen in Worte fasste: „Jack, ich habe noch niemals mit jemandem eine Beziehung angefangen, bei der ich vorher schon schriftlich festgelegt hatte, wo es lang gehen soll.“

„Wenn es dich beruhigt, ich habe es auch noch niemandem schriftlich gegeben“, stimmte Jack grinsend zu.

Daniel zog jetzt seine Handschuhe aus und legte sie hinter Jack auf den Holzstapel. Dazu sagte er: „Dann wollen wir mal anfangen.“ Seine Finger zogen den Reißverschluss von Jacks Jacke herunter. Jack konnte nur schlucken und er hing wie gebannt an Daniels nächsten Worten. „Ich versprach, dein Hemd aus der Hose zu ziehen…“

Daniel zupfte so an Jacks Pullover und Hemd herum, so dass er seine Hände unter die vielen, dicken Kleidungsstücke gleiten lassen konnte. Obwohl die Finger angenehm warm waren, sog Jack zischend die Luft ein als sie seine nackte Haut berührten. Als er sie jetzt zu bewegen begann und über Jacks Bauch strich, über die Flanken und dann auf dem Rücken landete, keuchte Jack schon leicht atemlos: „Vielleicht sollten wir noch warten.…? “

Daniel schüttelte stumm den Kopf und begann erneut, seine Hände über Jacks Oberkörper gleiten zu lassen. Vieles müsste noch bis zu Hause warten, aber das Gefühl, Jack jetzt endlich berühren zu dürfen, war so übermächtig, dass er ihm wenigstens noch für einen Augenblick nachgeben musste. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Fingerspitzen, die durch Jacks Brusthaare fuhren und über die Rippen glitten. Prickelnde Wärme begeleitete das Wissen, dass es jetzt endlich mehr als nur eine Phantasie war.

Jack genoss jede einzelne Sekunde, wenngleich sein Unterbewusstsein ihm penetrant versuchte mitzuteilen, dass das vielleicht nicht ganz ungefährlich war, was sie hier taten. Aber wer hörte schon auf sein Unterbewusstsein, wenn wochenlange Sehnsüchte endlich Erfüllung fanden? Er beschloss, Daniel ein wenig in seinen Bemühungen zu unterstützen und entledigte sich seiner Handschuhe, die er hinter sich warf und von denen er hoffte, dass sie ebenfalls auf dem Holzstapel und nicht im Schnee landen würden. Dann zog er seinerseits Daniels Jacke auf. „Was kommt nach dem Hemd?“, flüsterte er, während er mit seinem Zeigefinger einmal Daniels Lippen nachziehen musste.

Daniel konnte im Moment nicht antworten, denn er lockerte gerade Jacks Schal und küsste die frei werdende Haut. Leckte mit seiner Zunge darüber und biss dann sanft hinein.  
Jack legte den Kopf etwas zur Seite, um keine einzige Berührung zu verpassen. Derweil suchten seine Hände blind einen Weg unter Daniels Kleidung. Als er endlich die letzte Schicht beiseite geschoben hatte und ebenfalls seine Hände auf nackte Haut legen konnte, quittierte das Daniel mit einem etwas festeren Biss, der Jack aufstöhnen ließ. Heiliger Himmel, wenn sich der Archäologe erst mal zu etwas durchgerungen hatte, gab es für ihn wohl kein Halten mehr! Jack war nur froh, dass ihn die E-Mails schon mal seelisch darauf vorbereitet hatten. Er ließ seine Hände von Daniels Bauch auf dessen Brust hochwandern und nahm mit Genugtuung wahr, dass Daniel heftig nach Luft schnappen musste als er dabei zufällig seine Brustwarzen berührte.

Jack nutzte die Gelegenheit und umfing Daniels Lippen mit einem weiteren Kuss. Ihre Zungen fanden sich, berührten sich und glitten übereinander, umeinander. Ihre Hände zogen den anderen näher. Die Hitze der ungewohnten Empfindungen und die Sonne, die diese geschützte Stelle angenehm erwärmte, ließen sie es vergessen, dass die hochgeschobenen Pullis von Zeit zu Zeit ziemlich kalte Winterluft über ihren Körper streifen ließ.

Daniel rutschte während des Küssens noch ein wenig näher heran und richtete es so ein, dass sein Unterkörper gegen Jacks Oberschenkel gepresst wurde. Mit jeder noch so winzigen Bewegung, die er machte, spürte Jack jetzt wie Daniels Verlangen zunahm. Ein Gefühl taumelnder Unwirklichkeit erfasste ihn. Es war, als hätte er mehrere Whiskeys auf nüchternen Magen getrunken, die ihm jetzt zu Kopf stiegen und ihn schwindeln ließen. Das war so berauschend, so ungewohnt und so überwältigend, dass er den Kuss unterbrach, seine Stirn an Daniels legte und wie zur Bestätigung „Daniel“ flüsterte.

Daniels Brille beschlug und Jack zog sie ihm mit einer Hand von der Nase. Daniel nahm sie ihm ab und legte sie vorsichtig hinter Jack auf die Handschuhe. Dann widmete er sich wieder ganz Jack. Ein wenig weiter könnte er seinen Freund noch auf die Entdeckungsreise in die Welt der Gefühle mitnehmen, beschloss er. Statt also die Hand wieder unter den Pulli zu schieben, ertastete er den Knopf von Jacks Hose und schob ihn durch das Knopfloch. Glücklicherweise trug Jack heute keinen Gürtel, so dass es keine Schwierigkeit war, auch noch den Reißverschluss herunter zu ziehen – trotz seiner vor Aufregung zitternden Hände. Dann legte er die Hand behutsam auf O´Neills Skiunterhose, direkt über dessen erwachendes Glied. Das bescherte ihm ein weiteres „Daniel!“, diesmal jedoch drängender und atemloser.

„Hattest wohl Angst, dass dein prächtiger Hintern am Eis festfriert“, neckte Daniel als er die Hand unter die Skiunterwäsche schob und eine weitere Schicht Unterwäsche ertastete.

„Man kann, …oh Gott, … nie … wissen …“, bemühte sich Jack zu antworten, als Daniels Finger begannen, seinen rasch härter werdenden Penis durch die letzte Stoffschicht hindurch zu massieren. Jack spürte, wie die schlanken Finger seines Freundes die Umrisse nachfuhren. Finger, die er schon so oft während langweiliger Sitzungen - innerlich sabbernd, wie er sich eingestehen musste - mit einem Stift oder einer Kaffeetasse hatte spielen sehen. Finger, die außerordentlich behutsam zerbrechliche Unbezahlbarkeiten halten konnten, oder mit erstaunlicher Kraft tödliche Waffen auf ihre Feinde abfeuern konnten. Jetzt waren diese Finger mit großem Geschick dabei, ihn alles um sich herum vergessen zu lassen. Jack lehnte sich in die Berührung hinein, kam den Fingern entgegen und rieb sich gegen den Druck, den sie ausübten.

Nach einer Weile vergewisserte sich Daniel nochmals, dass seine Finger warm waren, dann ließ er sie unter den Bund von Jacks allerletztem Kleidungsstück gleiten. Er legte seine ganze Hand über Jacks Erektion, bewegte sie aber nicht und schaute Jack in die Augen. Dunkelbraune Augen mit geweiteten Pupillen, die deutlicher als alle Worte von schwelendem Verlangen sprachen, schauten ihn an. Jack kämpfte sichtbar um seine Beherrschung. Daniel durchlief ein Schauer und er seufzte leise auf.

Das Geräusch, so leise es auch war, löste O´Neill aus seiner gefühlsbedingten Starre und spornte ihn zu eigener Aktion an. Schneller als Daniel „Jack“ wispern konnte, hatte er ebenfalls Daniels Hose geöffnet und tastete sich durch die verschiedenen Stoffschichten hindurch. Eisige Wintertage, die kiloweise Kleidung erforderten - im Falle seines wüstenverwöhnten Archäologen sogar zwei Mal Skiunterwäsche! - stellten leider keine allzu günstige Ausgangssituation für Freiluft-Fummeleien dar.  
Aber er war höchstmotiviert und so hatte auch er keine halbe Minute später seine Finger da, wo Daniels schon lagen. Einen allerletzten Gedanken verschwendete der Colonel noch an Sicherheitsüberlegungen. Er stellte sich vor, wie sie auf einen zufälligen Passanten wirken mussten, dann redete er sich ein, dass sie so dicht voreinander standen, dass niemand sehen könnte, wo sie ihre Hände hatten. Als Daniel dann begann, seine Hand über seine nackte Haut zu bewegen, war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob er überhaupt noch die Landung eines Goa´uld Mutterschiffes mitbekommen hätte.

Daniel ging es nicht anders. Es hätte ihm fürs Erste auch gereicht, Jack nur anfassen zu dürfen, aber Zweiseitigkeit war natürlich besser. Tausendmal besser. Zuerst noch etwas unkoordiniert fanden sie rasch zu einem gemeinsamen Rhythmus. Jack legte Daniel die andere Hand in den Nacken, Daniel tat es ihm gleich und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis sich auch ihre Lippen wieder berührten. Es wurde kein heftiger Kuss, eher eine Spielerei, ein Atmen in den Mund des anderen. Denn sie brauchten jetzt schon bald immer mehr Atem, immer rascher und oberflächlicher wurde ihr Luftholen.

Der Spielraum ihrer Hände unter der Kleidung war beschränkt, aber es reichte, um mit geschickten Fingern die ersten Tropfen der Erregung zu verteilen, feuchte, glitschige Reibung erzeugend. Daniel mochte Jack ja mögliche Verführungsszenarien beschrieben haben, aber an die Wirklichkeit reichte keine noch so kühne Träumerei heran. Er hätte gerne noch mehr von Jack gespürt, so viel Haut auf Haut wie möglich, aber diese wenigen Quadratzentimeter, die sie jetzt gemeinsam hatten, mussten für den Moment reichen. Er spürte Jack auch so auf seinem ganzen Körper. Der Arm, der ihn näher zog, die Oberkörper, die sich berührten und die Hände, die immer schneller auf- und abglitten. Jacks Präsenz hüllte ihn ganz ein und ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Richtigkeit erfasste ihn.

„Oh ja“, flüsterte er so selbstzufrieden, dass Jack einen Augenblick stutzte. Dann sah er Daniels absolut entspannten, ja fast entrückten Gesichtsausdruck und es lief ihm heiß-kalt durch die Glieder. Er hatte es – trotz aller Streitereien - immer noch in sich, dass Daniel bei ihm alles Misstrauen ablegte und sich einfach fallen ließ. Er schwor sich, dieses Vertrauen in ihn nie zu enttäuschen.

Und gleich in der nächsten Sekunde schwor er sich auch, nie zu vergessen, dass Daniel noch eine andere Seite hatte. Denn diese Seite kam jetzt zum Vorschein, als Daniel mit einer fast verboten lustbeladenen Stimme zu Jack sagte: „Zeit, den Fisch an Land zu bringen, Jack.“

Dazu ließ er seine Hand etwas tiefer gleiten, umfing Jacks Hoden, drückte sie sanft und rieb sie aneinander, sein Handballen nach wie vor Jacks Erektion massierend. Jack stöhnte leise und öffnete instinktiv die Beine etwas weiter. Darauf schien Daniel nur gewartet zu haben. Seine Hand schob sich noch ein Stückchen vor, massierte kurz die empfindliche Haut hinter den Hoden und drang dann auf einem Film aus Hitze noch weiter vor. Seine Finger strichen sanft kreisend und versprechend über die runzelige Haut und in Jack explodierte alles.  
Die Berührung an dieser Stelle ließ, wie in einem rasch wechselnden Kaleidoskop, in Jacks Kopf Bilder entstehen. Bilder von sich und Daniel - er vor Daniel kniend, er unter Daniel liegend - die er sich so noch nicht gestattet hatte. Bilder, die ihn mit ihrer schieren erotischen Kraft und dem fast schmerzhaften Verlangen, das sie in ihm auslösten, endgültig in den Abgrund fallen ließen. Er spürte, wie es ihm kam. Spürte Daniels Hand wie zur Bestätigung auf dem Weg zurück noch einmal seine schwere Hoden umfassen, ehe sie wieder mit festem Griff seinen Penis umschloss. Reflexartig verstärkte auch er den Griff um Daniels Erektion und hatte die Genugtuung zu spüren, dass es auch für Daniel hier und jetzt zu viel wurde.

Beide stöhnten auf, rieben fester, versuchten die Hüften näher aneinander zu bringen, bewegten sich gegeneinander, immer schneller, immer kurzatmiger. Daniel, immer ein Mann der Worte, stöhnte in jede Bewegung „Jack“ und der antwortete mit einem dumpfen Grollen. Und doch war es dann Jacks leiser Schrei, als er sich über Daniels Hand ergoss, der sie beide mitnahm. Dieses gestöhnte, fast triumphierende „Ja“, ließ in Daniel alle Dämme brechen und mit einer heftigen Bewegung in Jacks Hand hinein kam auch er zum Höhepunkt.

Langsamer und sanfter werdend hielten sie beide den anderen noch einen Moment umfangen, spürten der abebbenden Erregung nach, unwillig, den magischen Augenblick schon zu unterbrechen. Sie lauschten auf ihr harsches Atmen, das zurzeit das lauteste Geräusch war. Spürten den noch immer galoppierenden Herzschlag des anderen unter ihren Händen und wurden sich doch allmählich ihrer Umgebung wieder bewusst. Ganz langsam gewann die Realität wieder an Kontur. Ein kalter, sonniger Wintertag, zwei Männer, die an einem Holzstoß lehnten und deren Hände, feucht und klebrig, in der Hose des anderen steckten.

Das hatte durchaus das Potential zu ein wenig Verlegenheit in sich. Und so war es mit einem etwas schiefen Grinsen, dass Daniel seine Hand aus Jacks Hose zog. Für eine Sekunde hielt er sie unentschieden in die Luft, während er mit seiner anderen Hand nach einem Taschentuch suchte. In demselben Moment befreite auch Jack seine Hand und mit einem herausfordernden, fetten Grinsen leckte er sie langsam und genüsslich vor Daniels Augen ab. Einen Augenblick zögerte Daniel überrascht, dann schnappte er Jacks Hand mit seiner und drückte sie fest.

„Jack“, lachte er. „Ich denke, die zweite Runde sollten wir ins Schlafzimmer verlegen.“  
„Das denke ich auch, … Stingray“, erwiderte Jack, zog Daniel aber trotzdem mit seiner freien Hand ganz dicht an sich heran.

„Nun, Jellyfish ist ja auch nicht besser“, meinte Daniel und schmiegte sich in die Umarmung. „Wie bist du übrigens darauf gekommen? Ich hätte dir eher etwas … Martialisches zugetraut.“

„Captain Ahabs gab es in dem Forum schon genug und mir gefiel der Avatar mit der glibberigen Qualle so gut.“

„Ich bin im Nachhinein sehr froh, dass es dieses Missverständnis gab. Einem Mann hätte ich wohl nie so von dir vorgeschwärmt“, gestand Daniel.  
„Ich auch nicht. Und es tat gut, jemandem von dir berichten zu können“, bestätigte Jack.  
„Jetzt kannst du es mir alles selber sagen“, neckte Daniel, wohl bewusst, wie sehr Jack Worte hasste.  
Seine Bestätigung erhielt sofort darauf, denn Jack meinte nur: „Ich werde es dir zeigen, einverstanden?“  
„Einverstanden.“

Sie richteten ihre Kleidung und machten sich auf den Heimweg.

Während sie durch den Schnee stapften, fragte Jack: „Was wird übrigens aus dem Eisfischen?“  
„Wie kannst du von jemandem, der ein Aquarium besitzt, verlangen, er soll Angeln gehen?“, erkundigte sich Daniel. „Angeln ist doch so etwas von blöd. Die armen Fische…“  
„Ist es gar nicht. Angeln ist entspannend.“  
„Ist es nicht…“  
„Ist es doch…“  
„Nein…“

Jack blieb abrupt stehen und zog Daniel fest an sich. Er verschloss Daniels Mund mit einem Kuss und sofort war Ruhe. Donnerwetter! Er hatte tatsächliche eine wunderbare, neue Methode gefunden, den redefreudigen Linguisten zum Schweigen zu bringen! Nur schade, dass er damit nicht auch langweilige Vorträge im SGC stoppen konnte. Fürs erste hatte es jedenfalls mal gewirkt und so meinte er: „Du bist ganz erstaunt, dass Quallen so gut küssen können, nicht wahr?“ Er strahlte Daniel sehr mit sich selbst zufrieden an.

„Du wirst zu Hause herausfinden, was Stachelrochen so alles mit ihrem Stachel machen können“, versprach Daniel prompt mit einem übermütigen Grinsen und sonnte sich in Jacks überraschten Gesichtsausdruck.

Doch nicht lange, denn Jack bückte sich und hob eine Riesenportion Schnee auf…….

 

\---------------Ende--------------

 

©Antares, Dezember 2003


End file.
